


The Kill

by MyrJuhl



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sexual asphyxia, Supernatural circumstances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tragic circumstances at a hotel in 1947 are still lingering when 30 Seconds to Mars plays at the venue sixty years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These events never happened. This fic is for entertainment purposes only, not profit. I, the author, make no claim through this work as to the fictional characters/ actual lives/ preferences/ activities of the people mentioned herein.
> 
> Beta: Sudapigrafool. Thanks so much for the devotion and research :D
> 
> This is an old story, a bit messy, but I hope you'll enjoy it.

1947

“It’s settled then!” Joseph shook hands with the manager who had just hired him and three other musicians for the summer of 1947 to entertain the guests at ‘The Old Swan’s Pride Ballroom’ in Chicago, an annex to Hotel Merry Weather. The four men had already talked previously and decided to call themselves ‘Trombone Vanity’ in a homage to the sound of Glenn Miller who died a few years prior and was a huge inspiration to them all. 

Working Tuesday–Saturday, Sunday-Monday off. The ballroom was to be their working field, throwing a dance most evenings. It was lavishly decorated, exquisite furnished. In fact, all rooms at the hotel were modern and lavish in décor, even those for the staff.

Moving in, Joseph went to wing six which was meant for the staff. Joseph had room 6277, and despite the surroundings were pleasant, he gathered he wouldn’t be spending much time there.

Rehearsals with the band took place already in the afternoon and it went well. Joseph’s smooth voice swelled impressively in the ballroom reaching all the corners even without the microphone turned on, meddling perfectly to the music. 

Joseph tried to act casual when he saw the adoration in the servants’ eyes; females as well as males, but he felt happy nonetheless. It had been a while since he last had had an appreciatively audience. The lust he detected in their eyes was flattering but Joseph wasn’t inclined towards the female sex. In fact, he’d been so accustomed at being praised for his good looks all his life that he sometimes was numb towards it and mostly found it difficult to bother responding to it.

He hadn’t had many lovers in his life – the lord knows his choice of profession had given him many offers, and he had taken what he wanted, but not felt comfortable to engage himself in an actual relationship. Men were assholes and treated him like a whore because he looked exceptionally handsome. Women – well there had been a few, but they just wanted marriage and kids, so he backed off immediately. Maybe he was just a touch too sensitive expecting something spectacular to sweep him away. And was that so terrible? Romance was nice and he liked romancing, so why should he waste time with stupid behaviour? After all, it was his daydream.

A few weeks passed, and there was a giant wedding ahead at the hotel. In the morning, Joseph took a walk at the beach, to where the hotel was built close by to provide the guests out door bathing facilities. It was the only facility he was allowed to use, as the rest of them, like the tennis court, were for the guests only.

Joseph spent most of his spare time relaxing there. Most of the guests were there as well, but not in the early morning hours. Joseph brought a light breakfast with him, consisting of a sandwich and a bottle of ginger ale. He felt melancholic, although he was satisfied with the job situation. It was a good job, and the band very harmonious. He even thought he could build a friendship with the drummer Carlo Gemini. He’d asked him if that was his real name.

“Does it matter?” he had replied. 

Joseph felt very comfortable around Carlo. The drummer had a way of making Joseph feel he had his intellectual attention and not just waiting for a pause to run his eyes down his body, calculating how he would do in bed. 

Pulling some papers from his inner jacket pocket, Joseph used them for notes if an idea for a song struck him. Suddenly, he gazed at the bottle in his hand and the papers. A smiled spread on his handsome face and, quickly, he emptied the contents of the bottle, holding it upside down until the fluids had disappeared into the sand. As he waited, he wrote a little letter. Dating the top of the paper, he described himself loosely.

‘My name is Joseph Tyre. I’m entertaining guests here at ‘The Old Swan’s Pride’ this summer with my band ‘Trombone Vanity’. Come up and see us. We’re good.’

Still smiling, he signed the letter and rolled it neatly so it would fit into the bottleneck before he closed the opening, pulling the porcelain bung in place.

Then he stood up and threw the bottle as far as he could. The bottle bopped a bit before it sank below water. Joseph frowned. He had hoped it would drift with the currant. Shrugging, he sat down and wrote a little bit of verse he had thought about as he went along the beach.

“ _I’m drowning on land,_  
I really could use someone’s hand.  
Just holding me tight,  
and make me feel alive for just an hour.  
What wouldn’t I give to have that kind of power?

Putting the papers away, Joseph then went back to the hotel. Back in his room, he felt a little eccentric and pinned the little verse behind a picture on the wall.

Joseph and his band were engaged to entertain the guests after the wedding. They had had wedding gigs before, so they knew the drill. After lunch, the band decided a rehearsal would be appropriate nevertheless, and to their surprise the groom showed up dressed for the wedding already. Apparently, the man had decided that the band might as well entertain him, as he waited for the hour of the wedding to occur.

Joseph caught his eye, but when the man stared back directly at him with lust filling his eyes, he looked away. The groom had a certain sexual appeal, and Joseph responded to him. After the rehearsal, he needed to get away from his blunt stare and obvious desire. He grabbed some notepaper and went to find a secluded place where he could be alone.

There were some small rooms in the basement of the hotel, and he knew only the staff had business to attend there however rarely. He’d be undisturbed to collect his thoughts and maybe work a bit more with the lyrics he had already started. Carlo believed in him. Joseph hadn’t written many songs, but he’d shown one of them to the drummer who had sincerely liked it and told him they definitely should try making that into a song. With a little smile, Joseph wondered if he had a little crush on him. However, Carlo was so enigmatic. Joseph couldn’t tell if he was inclined to having man sex, and he wasn’t confident enough to even go there and ask.

Suddenly, he heard a sound and looked up half expecting to see Carlo. His eyes turned wide when he saw it was the groom.

“What the...?” The groom looked like he had an agenda and, looking around, Joseph felt the confines of the room too small, too claustrophobic. He knew what the man wanted. 

The groom didn’t say anything as he joined Joseph who stood swallowing convulsively. Silently, the man offered him a smoke. Joseph accepted the cigarette and they smoked in silence a few minutes.

“What are you working on?”

“Ah... just some lyrics for a new song.”

“Let me see,” the man said, and grabbed the papers with out waiting for Joseph’s accept.

Joseph found the man standing even closer now. So it was a lame excuse to violate his personal space.

“Looks very nice,” the man said.

Frowning, Joseph thought, _How the fuck would you know..._ The singer’s pulse was racing, as he knew the man hadn’t shown up for composing lessons.

“I’m getting married this afternoon.”

“Congratulations,” Joseph replied diplomatically.

“I’m going to rebuild this hotel when the season is over; it’s owned by my coming in-laws.”

“Sounds cynical,” Joseph replied with a tight smile. He had to be polite to this guy or he could risk being sacked if there were any complaints... and as the future son in law of the owners, there definitely would be complaints. Joseph cursed inwardly, knowing what was going to happen. The man just needed a few more lines to get to the obvious point.

“Well, I’m marrying her for the social connections that follow naturally. I’m sure she’s fine with the arrangement. I couldn’t care less about her,” the groom said with a triumphant smile. “Charity queens the lot of them.” He sneaked a finger down Joseph’s soft cheek.

“Isn’t that cheating?” Joseph asked incredulously, shivering at the man’s caress, and somewhere a treacherous tingle ignited his groin. It had to be because of the limitation, the ‘danger’ of not being able to escape this.

“Ha!” the groom laughed. “She’d be thrilled if I stayed in my side of the bed for the rest of our lives. It’s a terrific opportunity for my construction firm, though.”

“No sex?” Joseph asked. Carlo had said that he worked as a construction worker off-season. Maybe he was one of the groom’s employees? That would be a weird coincidence.

“No...” The groom ran his finger up Joseph’s tweed clad thigh and slowly across his crotch. “I like you. You’re hot.”

Looking intensely at the man’s ministrations, Joseph moaned slightly when the man’s hand cupped his genitalia and nervously, he looked around. “I can’t fraternize with the hotel guests. I’ll lose my job,” Joseph said. 

“Really?” the guy replied, having created a nice bulge under his eager hand. 

Joseph gritted his teeth. It wasn’t even as if this situation never had happened before, but he thought he had become better at escaping them. Allowing the man to rub him a bit longer than necessary, Joseph finally gasped, “I’ve _really_ gotta go now. I need to rehearse for your wedding, sir.” 

Worming himself out of the man’s touch, Joseph got away and left the groom behind. He couldn’t quite say why he let the man get so close. Somewhere along the line, it had felt exciting to be cornered by the groom like that. That the groom even spent time trying to get into his pants at this point, seemed cold heartedly, an asshole like those he was getting used to by now, but Joseph found his ruthlessness attractive nevertheless, and didn’t really have time to worry about other people’s relationships. He didn’t make a stand just for the stand itself. There had to be exceptions... And yet he couldn’t wait to get back to the stage and meet Carlo’s calm brown eyes. 

The band was due to perform in about two hours. After he closed the door to his room, he opened his pants, drew out his cock, and wanked quickly, coming with Carlo’s name on his lips. A pleasure he’d never get to experience for real. 

Later, after putting on his white tie and tails, Joseph then went to join his band mates on the stage again. The formal wedding was over and now the formal dinner party was soon to take place, he could hear the guests talking in the room next door, where they enjoyed a cocktail before the hour long reception in the ball room.

 

The evening went smooth and nonchalant. The guests danced and drank enthusiastically, including the groom who seemed completely out of place. It was clear that his only task had been to show up as none of the guests were related to him. Everyone came from the bride’s side. None of the groom’s working associates had showed up and the question was if they had been invited at all.

Joseph wondered what kind of man he was and what motives had made his wife marry him. However, the man was attractive, successful; maybe she was pregnant, but Joseph doubted that. She was probably as calculating as the groom, whose name Joseph had gotten to learn during the evening was Jules Kaiser.

Kaiser frequently went to stand in front of the band and of course especially Joseph; raising his hand, he saluted the singer in a silent tribute. Joseph couldn’t help smile at him. He was persistent.

 

Then the bride announced she wanted to retire. Normally, all kinds of traditions would have followed that, but not this time and the guests seemed to know this. Jules hardly noticed his bride had left the party. His entire attention was on Joseph, his mouth, the glimpses of his pink tongue, the creamy throat and sweet bobbing Adam’s apple. 

Jules’ mouth almost felt dry, despite he constantly poured wine into it. When Joseph’s eyes fell on his, he saw there was a spark. The singer would be inclined; despite he said he couldn’t fraternize with him.

At 2 am in the night, Joseph was finally off duty. Carlo and the other Trombone Vanity band members would continue playing for another half hour, but Joseph could excuse himself. He quickly had a few words with Carlo and when he shook his hands for a job well done and a quiet good night, he felt Carlo hold his hand a little longer. Joseph looked at him, and Carlo smiled back. His eyes tried to tell him something, but he didn’t have time to ask. The next song was already beginning. Something promising. Joseph was sure of it. There was something different and maybe ... Smiling, he left the ballroom. He was going to have a good talk with Carlo tomorrow in Carlo’s room.

 

As soon as he left the ballroom area, Joseph was practically tackled by Jules.

“Hey!” the man smiled. “Joseph...” he purred the singer’s name in his ear. Joseph had introduced himself and the band members during the evening, and Jules had apparently paid attention.

“Not here,” Joseph heard himself say. It would be a very bad idea to discuss anything the man had on his mind in public. Quickly, he led them to his room in wing six. He just had to get this over with. There really wasn’t any other way to avoid it.

Soon, they were out of their formal clothes and the way Jules threw him on the bed, Joseph knew that he was going to bottom. Jules was very aggressive and Joseph didn’t even bother to ask him who bottoming or topped. His thoughts strayed to Carlo and what he had wanted to say. Soon his mind was back to the present when Jules licked his fingers, and reached down between Joseph’s thighs. 

The dark-haired singer gasped as a digit slid inside him. “It’s been so long...” he murmured and felt the pleasurable burn when another finger joined to stretch him a tad too fast.

“I’m gonna fuck your ass,” Jules stated with desire in his voice, urgently pumping his fingers in and out of the body under him, eager to replace them with his cock.

Shortly after, he did, and Joseph’s thighs trembled. It hurt, but he said nothing as Jules’ cock grazed his prostate gland fairly with each thrust. Hissing at the burn, Joseph gave in to the somewhat pleasurable friction. To distract himself, he let Carlo’s full lips grace his inner eye, imagining the drummer giving him a blowjob. He smiled, was turned on immediately, and the pleasure was established faster. 

Jules knew he was hurting Joseph and he liked that, that the beautiful singer hurt because of the size of his dick. Lowering his mouth to cover Joseph’s lips, he stuck his tongue inside. 

Joseph moaned louder, feeling his climax approach soon and his sexual fantasy was now entirely devoted to Carlo as participant.

Jules wasn’t far behind. Joseph’s ass was so tight and clenched insanely already. Pulling out, Jules then commanded Joseph against the headboard on his knees. He waited until the hesitantly blue-eyed singer had turned his back to him and then he slid back inside him; his cock was forcefully fucking the man.

Jules held Joseph’s shoulders but gradually, they slid upwards. His orgasm lurked; Joseph panted in rapture, too. Jules put his hands around Joseph’s throat and the singer gasped and threw his head backwards as he began to release, now imagining it was Carlo fucking him instead. 

Coming violently, Jules was turned on by the choking. Joseph grabbed the headboard for support, thrusting back at Jules’ cock, gasping about what sounded like ‘Christ’.

Jules’ eyes were closed. The pleasure was intense and all consuming. He had no idea how hard he had squeezed Joseph, until the beauty sank down and his cock slipped out.

Opening his eyes, Jules just stared at the motionless body. _Fuck-fuck-fuck,_ he thought when realisation hit home. He had choked Joseph to death. Staring incomprehensibly at the still warm body, he couldn’t believe it. 

“Get out, get out!” he said but took several seconds to respond to his own commands. Getting out of Joseph’s bed, he could feel the dead blue gaze bore into his back as he dressed. One last look at the singer, and Jules hurried down the corridor, away from the crime scene.

*

The next day, Jules awoke around noon. His wife was already up, sitting at the dresser, doing her face and hair.

“You heard?” she asked.

“Heard what?” Jules replied, rasping, scratching his chest hairs. His voice didn’t function yet.

“I heard this morning that the singer from last night was found raped and killed last night... strangled in his own bed.” She looked at her reflection in the mirror. “The police is all over the place,” she continued, “What a scandal. The band’s drummer found him still warm...”

Slowly, she turned and their eyes met. “Of course, I told them you were in my bed the entire night.”

Jules didn’t say anything. Now, he owned her a favour – for escaping the electric chair.

 

As it were, the murder of Joseph Tyre was never solved, and it was gushed among excited hotel guests claiming they saw his ghost, that the lonely spirit forever was in search of his killer. Slowly, the singer became an urban legend, but he was never forgotten; his dazzling, beautiful smile forever present in a portrait in the ballroom along with other prominent entertainers who later played at the hotel years after.

 

2007

THURSDAY:

 

The rumours connected with the ghost of the Old Swan’s Pride Ballroom – now renamed The Four Elements’ Music Hall, was already a fact when 30 Seconds To Mars played there the last time. However, they had been there so briefly that they didn’t really pay that much attention to the stories, besides, they slept in the tour bus. This gig would be different as they were to sleep at the hotel.

A friend of the guitarist Tomo was getting married, and they had agreed to play at her wedding, despite the others didn’t really know the couple. But of course they’d do this for Tomo. The happy occasion was to be held at The Four Elements’ Music Hall in Chicago. 

It was a rather unusual gig, playing for around 100 people in various ages. The theme for the wedding would be a dress code matching the 1950’s. They were going to play a variety of acoustic in the beginning and end with plugged equipment when the dancing was going to take place. Rather conservative, but weddings supposedly were like that. They were not exactly asked to match the theme mood but they had rehearsed a few old sentimental tunes as a surprise.

Arriving at the hotel Merry Weather on Thursday evening, the band were handed their card keys and informed to go to wing six. Jared, the lead singer, was appointed to room 6277. 

The concierge smiled to him. “That is a famous number, Mr. Leto,” she said.

“Because...?” Jared asked politely.

“It was the same room, where a famous singer died... oh, it’s sixty years ago this month.”

“The same room?” Jared smiled, and his brother, the drummer, Shannon smirked back. Sixty years ago? Who cared?

“Yes, he was murdered and the crime was never solved. Rumour has it that it was the groom who did it in jealousy.”

“Shagging the bride, did he?” Jared smiled.

The woman smiled back, finding it all very romantic. Obviously, she loved telling this story to every guest who ended up in room 6277.

“Thanks,” Jared said rolling his eyes at the bassist Matt when he turned away from her. They all went to the elevators, and were soon taken to the corridor leading to their rooms.

Jared opened his door – 6277 – with a delicate shudder, he wasn’t superstitious by far, but he did feel something when he entered. The room seemed cold despite the sunny temperature. Shortly after, the feeling was gone and Jared smiled. How silly. 

Looking at the bed, he wondered if the man had suffered. He dumped his duffel bag, stepped outside again, and went to the ballroom to have a closer look at the photographs that he dimly recalled from the last time he was there with the band. They even had a picture of 30 Seconds To Mars taken last year.

Eventually, Jared reached the older portraits and he stopped breathing when he saw the picture of Trombone Vanity; the singer looked just like him, just the hairdo was old-fashioned, but the man could be his twin.

“God, that’s fucking creepy,” he mumbled and turned to leave the tastefully decorated room. When he took the first step, he felt the coolness again. There was no doubt about it. Jared left the ballroom right away. The hairs stood at the back of his neck.

Returning to the lobby, Jared asked the concierge, “Say, has the guy you mentioned been seen walking around... like a ghost? After he died?” 

The lady nodded. “Yes. Especially the first years after he died, there were many stories of him walking around. They lessened during the seventies as a matter of fact...” Wriggling her finger, she continued, “Doesn’t mean he stopped!”

Jared smiled, but he felt weird inside. “Did he continue?”

“Yes. We still get a story now and then.”

“You think he looked like me?” Jared laughed.

“It’s fair to say you’re the same type with the dark hair, but I couldn’t say if you look alike. Why? Have you met him?” 

Jared’s pupils dilated nervously. “Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous.” Then he left to go back to his room. 

Searching for the light switch, he almost whipped down the frame hanging not far from the doorframe. He grabbed it in the last moment and held it as he found the switch.

Again, he was greeted with a cool gust, and he was millimetres from going knocking on Shannon’s door. However, he would feel silly, although he doubted Shannon would not believe him.

Skipping dinner, he decided to go to bed and hoped the cool – whatever – stayed away.

He took the picture and was about to put it back. To make sure the little hook was connecting correctly to the picture, he held it angled. Suddenly, he noticed a little snip of paper pinned to the back of the picture. Curiously, he took it off and read the little verse.

“ _I’m drowning on land,_  
I really could use someone’s hand.  
Just holding me tight,  
and make me feel alive for just an hour.  
What wouldn’t I give to have that kind of power?

“Weird...” Jared thought. The paper was all yellow and smelled dusty, but the words stuck somehow, and to remember them, he put the little square of torn paper in his wallet and went to bed.

*

FRIDAY:

The next morning, the band met for breakfast. Matt wanted to visit some venues in town, and Tomo had plans to visit his friend before the big day.

Jared asked Shannon if he wanted to come with him on a walk on the beach, but Shannon wanted to set up his drum kit. They had no roadies with them this time; just the light and sound guys.

So Jared went along by himself, enjoying the quietness of the water as it washed to the shore, the gulls’ shrieked in the hope he had brought some bread along...

Jared felt as if he had dreamed a shark dream, but he wasn’t sure, but it involved the lyrics about drowning, despite he was standing safely on the beach. The question was: who needed a hand and if Jared had that kind of power?

Pulling up his pant legs, he went to wade in the edge of the water with his practical plastic Crocs in his hands. Turning his gaze back to the hotel, he suddenly saw the sun reflect in something shiny that he somehow managed to miss when he went by a moment ago.

He went back a few yards and saw that it was an old-fashioned glass bottle with a patent porcelain bung.

Picking it up, he dried his wet hand on his right ass cheek. Looking down, it was old, authentic and inside there even was a letter!

Intrigued, Jared pressed the metal device up to pop the lid open. The rim almost broke, as the glass was very fragile. Jared shook the bottle to make the letter dump out in his hand. Sitting down in the sand, he put the bottle aside and unfolded the yellowed letter.

Then he stared at the date: July 12th 1947.

Goosebumps raced up Jared’s spine and, when he began reading the words of Joseph Tyre, he felt the cool surround him. Looking at the optimistic words written by the late singer, Jared suddenly thought he saw something move before his eyes, and when it happened again it couldn’t be a coincidence.

It looked like a hand, making signs similar to deaf language. The hand stopped and Jared realised that it of course would be attached to an arm, attached to a body - with a head.

Jared got up. “Joseph?” he asked. “Is that you?” He got no answer and, when he turned, the shadow escaped him. “Don’t scare me. I don’t deserve that.”

He turned again and, this time, the shadow didn’t move away. It was hard to see him clearly, but there he was. Joseph Tyre was now real in the sunlight. Jared took a step forward and Joseph didn’t move.

Not being able to resist, Jared reached out to try and touch him. And the same instant he did, Joseph became matter on the connected point. The rest of him stayed transparent as were he made of glass.

“Can you speak?” Jared asked.

Joseph nodded and Jared saw a clear smile on his face. “I’m so glad someone found my letter. I wanted it to be you.”

“Thanks. I’m Jared.”

“No – You’re Joseph Leto,” the man replied, and Jared frowned.

“How did you know my middle name?”

“You wrote it in the lobby,”

“No! I never use it.”

“I saw it – last time you were here.”

“Last time?”

“You wrote Jared J. Leto.”

Jared didn’t know how to react. “You’re creepy, man,” he finally said. Then he folded the letter, put it in his pocket, and began to walk back to the hotel.

*

Returning to the hotel, Jared found his brother in the ballroom, busy setting up his drum kit.

“Shan... I need a word with you.”

Looking up, Shannon noticed the worried expression on Jared’s face. “What’s up?” he asked.

“Check this out, bro,” Jared said as he went to the portrait of Joseph Tyre.

Standing next to the photograph, Shannon waited slightly amused as to what was on Jared’s mind.

“Look!” Jared pointed, and Shannon looked. “Don’t you think he looks like me?” Jared asked, pointing more directly at the deceased singer.

“Him?” Shannon asked, putting a cigarette in his mouth. Stepping a bit closer, he studied the old picture. What he saw was a beautiful young man with piercing blue eyes and dark hair smoothed back from his face, the style of the period the photograph was taken. He wasn’t sure if the man looked like his brother or not. It was possible but not definitely.

“I’m not sure,” he said diplomatically.

Jared rolled his eyes with a smile. “All right. Then how about this!” Dragging Shannon by the hand, Jared went to his room. “I got ‘the room’, right? The dead guy’s room.” 

Shannon smiled and waited patiently for his brother to open the door with his key card.

Stepping inside first, Shannon felt a pleasant coolness. Jared went after him. “You feel that?” he asked.

“Air-condition,” Shannon said, slightly annoyed. “I don’t have air-condition in my room.”

“But it’s not,” Jared said quietly. “It’s him.”

“The dead singer... the dude?” Shannon smirked a little.

“It’s gone now. You feel that?” Jared ignored Shannon’s mirth.

Shannon nodded, yes. Now the coolness was gone, but it could just as well have been a draft.

“I saw him, Shannon,” Jared said.

Shannon felt the hairs rise on his naked arms. “You... you saw him?” The thing was – if Jared said he’d seen some dead guy, it meant that he had. Jared wouldn’t waste time to postulate anything but the truth, and so Shannon believed him as a starting point anyways. “Ok – When was that?”

“I feel this weird coolness when he’s next to me, and today I saw him on the beach.” Slowly, he pulled out the letter. 

Reading it, Shannon sensed the coolness concentrate around his hands and it felt so creepy he dropped the letter. Astonished he watched the letter not fall as gracefully as a piece of paper normally would. It fell... awkwardly, as if it had been caught halfway and then fell casually wherever.

“Where did you get that?”

Jared picked up the letter. “I found this old bottle on the beach. It’s incredible that no one has found it all these years, and that I just stumbled over it.”

“Yeah – that is an interesting coincidence,” Shannon mused.

“I opened it and inside was that letter – from the dead guy, from Joseph Tyre.”

“And then?” Shannon asked, feeling his hands shook a little.

“And then I saw him. He appeared before me, transparent but still. I saw him.”

“FUCK!” Shannon squeaked as he thought he saw a shadow move, but the two of them were not moving like that. He jumped away like one would seeing a rat race off next to you. You just react with fear; despite it could not possibly hurt you.

“What?” Jared asked, almost twirling around himself.

“I think I just saw him, Jared!” Shannon gasped. “Fuck me; my heart is trying to jump out of my chest.”

Jared looked carefully and, at the door, he did see Joseph. Transparent, and patiently waiting.

Then Shannon turned. “I would get a new room, if I were you.”

Jared bit his lip. “I can’t help thinking he wants to tell me something.”

“That would indicate that he could actually talk to you, Jared.”

Jared frowned. “Well, he did.”

“What?” Shannon laughed, nervously.

“Well – I think he did. I’m certain we talked on the beach.” Suddenly, he wasn’t so sure, though. “He knows my middle name is Joseph.”

“Jared - HIS name is Joseph. You’re just confused.”

Jared shrugged and then, to his amazement, he saw that Shannon walked right through Joseph. At first, it seemed rude, but then he went to do the same, but he couldn’t pass through Joseph. When he collided with the dead singer’s frame, it became solid.

Shannon turned and his eyebrow quirked. “What?” To him, it just looked as if Jared was doing odd motions, like T’ai Chi.

“He won’t let me pass him, Shannon,” Jared said, quietly.

Shannon went and resolutely pulled his brother towards him. Joseph didn’t interfere then.

Jared and Shannon stood outside the room and shook violently. 

“Get a new room, Jared. We’re to be here a few days, and you can’t lose it because of this ... obstacle.”

Together they went to the concierge who now was a guy.

He was not inclined to let Jared change his room. Due to the wedding, all rooms were occupied.

Jared just looked at Shannon. “Share?”

Shannon took Jared’s hand and dragged him a bit away. “What if the guy follows into my room? What then?”

Jared put his hands on his hips. “I-I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I don’t have a clue.”

“You’re afraid of him?”

“He gains matter when I touch him. You, however, can walk straight through him. I’m not comfortable with that, no.”

Shannon crossed his arms over his chest. Then he pushed his cap further back on his head, proceeding to take it off and rake his nails gently through his scalp.

“Let’s get something to eat. I need to work on the drums later.”

Matt joined them for lunch a bit later, but none of the brothers said anything to him about it. It was still difficult to relate to a ghost trying to get in contact with Jared.

After lunch, Jared pleaded Shannon. “Can I shower in your room?”

“Sure,” Shannon replied. He went to finish setting up his drums and when it was done, he went to his room only to find Jared asleep in his bed, naked. He didn’t want to disturb his brother, so he found his key card and locked himself inside room 6277. 

Immediately, he felt the cool gush and he shuddered, wondering if Joseph Tyre was watching, but the feeling disappeared and he wondered if maybe it was just the draft naturally created by opening the door.

Shannon showered and when he was done, he wrapped a towel around his hips and stepped in front of the mirror.

The glass was humid and he lifted a hand to wipe it clean. He saw a movement behind him in the mirror and, turning, he thought it looked like a woman, and she was gorgeous. Slowly, the ghost approached him and he found himself compelled to her. 

Bending her head, she put her lips against Shannon’s and he felt how she filled with matter, astounding him. He backed off, gasping as he felt desire course through his veins, filling his sex with blood. The figure looked a bit distorted now, and slowly, Shannon realised she had never been a woman. 

“Jared?” he asked confused, then he realised it wasn’t his brother. For a second he was so sure, but Jared’s hair wasn’t cut like that. The ghost looked exactly like him otherwise. _Fuck – you were right..._ he thought. The Joseph ghost played tricks with his mind, making himself look like his kid brother and before that, a woman.

“Don’t ever do that to me again,” Shannon mumbled, looking away not sure if it had any effect at all.

“All right,” Joseph whispered in a pleasant voice... Jared’s voice. 

Shannon flushed deeply embarrassed at his own reaction, but he thought it was ok. How the hell were you supposed to react to a ghost who changed his face as he pleased and spoke to you anyway?

“Joseph... please,” Shannon pleaded.

“You’re Carlo...” Joseph said.

“Are you... schizophrenic by any chance?” Shannon asked nervously, ignoring the ghost knew his middle name just as it had Jared’s.

The ghost shook his head and smiled. Obviously, he was a little confused, thought Shannon.

“This is freaky...” Shannon bolted out of the bathroom only to find Joseph had followed.

“Who are you? How could you change from looking like a woman to looking like my brother?”

“I wasn’t trying to look like a woman,” the ghost said. “Look – I’m... lost. I need your help to find out who I am.”

“And ... who...” Shannon laughed uneasily. “...do _you_ think you are?”

“Jared.”

“What if we won’t let you become a copy of Jared?”

“You’re helping me to come back to life... you and your brother.”

“But you already look like my brother... what is this?” Shannon pointed at his reflection.

“It’s really very simple,” Joseph tried to explain.

There was a knock on the door, and Shannon immediately went to answer. Jared stood outside looking worried and sweet in his hardly awakened state. Shannon yanked him inside.

“You’re naked, Jared,” he reprimanded him.

Jared looked down and he was indeed naked. He hadn’t even realised he wasn’t dressed. All he knew was that Shannon had cried for help, and he followed his instincts to room 6277.

Shannon was also naked as was Joseph’s ghost and looking at the two of them standing next to each other, he suddenly felt strange at how alike they truly were even when they were naked. Practically identical. “Could you dress, please?” he asked Jared.

Jared looked at him and rubbed his arms, feeling chilled, then he realised the ghost next to him and he stepped away, alarmed, when he saw the ghost truly looked like him now. 

“Oh, my fucking god,” Jared said and neared him.

“Stop...” Shannon said as Joseph became anxious. Stepping closer, the ghost gained more matter.

“Every time he’s with us, he becomes stronger.”

“It’s like he’s feeding on DNA from us both.”

“Can it hurt us?” Jared asked.

“I don’t know,” Shannon replied upset. This was still very new to him.

“It shouldn’t be possible to have two sets of DNA.”

“To begin with, is HE even possible?”

Joseph looked worried at them, and Shannon looked at him. “Don’t be afraid.” He embraced the luke-warm body. “Does it feel good to have body heat?”

Joseph smiled. “I have forgotten what that feels like, thank you.”

Jared was worried about Joseph. This had to confuse him just as much as it did to him and Shannon.

“Shan – he can’t walk around half and half.”

“What are you saying?” Shannon said. “Will you give yourself to him 100%?”

Jared groaned. “FUCK!”

“We don’t know if...”

“I need you,” Joseph said, he was worried that the brothers didn’t understand that it mattered not who of them it was. They were identical enough. Hugging Shannon, Joseph calmed down; when he felt, the drummer’s arms surround him. He reminded him so much of Carlo Gemini, and he thought maybe it was fate that they were to meet again.

“I won’t hurt either of you,” the ghost said.

The brothers shot each other a glance. 

“I can’t... fucking... wait - to leave this place,” Jared murmured. 

 

SATURDAY

“Tomo, take a look...” One of the sound guys pointed at the old pictures on the wall. “Why is Shannon up there on the old photos?” Grinning, the sound guy went back up on the stage.

Tomo went to have a look and Matt went with him. Shannon and Jared seemed to be nowhere all the time, but Matt sensed they were somewhere. This place was a bit on the weird side, and his watch kept stopping. Sometimes he thought he saw Jared in the halls, but often it was a trick of the light and whatever he saw didn’t respond to his call. It had escalated during the day.

“You sure it’s Shannon? Look at those old clothes!” Turning quiet, they both studied the picture dated 1949, obviously not a recent picture that could explain it - like 2007.

Going further back in the row, they found Trombone Vanity, The Bell Cup Supplements and also a third band where this guy was photographed behind a drum set.

“Shit fuck...look!!!” Tomo whispered, pointing at the photograph of Trombone Vanity. “It’s Jared...! They’re both in this band dated 1947!”

“Trombone Vanity was here in 1947...” Matt said.

“Go find those guys and tell them what we just found out. This is seriously gonna freak out Jared, though.”

They both left the busy ballroom. 

“I have to tell ya, I keep seeing Jared around here, but he’s never there when I call out, nor does he respond... and remember the ghost, Tomo?”

“This is fucking creepy, man,” Tomo just, said, feeling an unpleasant anxiety building up inside his body. 

At the front desk, they stopped and Tomo asked the female concierge, “Excuse me Miss, but do you remember which band the ghost was a singer in?”

“The singer who died,” Matt added.

Smiling, she said, “You’ve seen it, then? He’s reported to have been seen yesterday...”

“Please,” Tomo said.

“He was the singer in Trom...”

“... bone Vanity, thanks,” Matt finished and turned to look at Tomo. “This is fucking creepy! It’s Jared! He’s the dead ghost so maybe Shannon is in danger!”

Confused, Tomo followed Matt who was practically running to the staff’s wing.

When they reached the hall, Matt knocked on Shannon’s door, but they got no response. Then he knocked on Jared’s door. Staring at the wooden slab, he suddenly didn’t remember what he was in such a hurry about, looking for Tomo, the guitarist seemed to have left the hall. Matt frowned looking at his hands shaking with adrenaline. Trying harder to remember what it was, he shrugged. If it was important, he would probably get back on that train of thought. Nevertheless, it was very weird and he couldn’t shake off the feeling that it had been very important.

 

FRIDAY

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, and Shannon saw Matt sticking his head inside, looking very happy to see them. “Ready for dinner?”

“Oh, you’re back?” Shannon said. 

“Yeah... We’ve been back for hours. Was wondering where you guys were!”

“What do you mean? We’ve been here all the time.”

Matt looked like he didn’t believe them. “Really? I’ve been checking your rooms regularly for the last two hours, dudes. You weren’t there.” He smiled as if they were the silly ones, and left them again.

The brothers didn’t say a word.

 

Walking down to dinner, they mumbled with their heads close. 

“The hours just went by like they were minutes,” Jared said.

Shannon didn’t know what to reply to that. It was so creepy. Not that Joseph himself was creepy, but the things that had started to occur around him. The letter in the bottle, the kiss, and now time was acting strange.

Later, after dinner, the band finished setting up the nostalgic stage. Tomorrow, there would be a short rehearsal, but other than that; the show would go as it did. Tomo’s friends were very excited about having them play, so hopefully, they would get people out on the dance floor.

Sitting at the bar, they all had a few beers having a good time, keeping mostly to themselves, as they were a bit too loud compared to the other guests. Chances were that some of them were guests at the wedding tomorrow so they’d better behave.

“So where were you?” Tomo asked, holding his cigarette between his fingers. 

Jared and Shannon looked at each other. Christ! They hadn’t thought about comparing notes there.

“We were... um...”

“Took a walk on the beach,” Shannon said. “No big deal. And the ghost came after us with a butcher knife, so we went straight home again after a game of poker.”

Tomo and Matt shared a look and then Tomo grinned. “Sure – whatever works for you guys!”

“Meaning what?” Jared asked.

“Meaning that this place is getting to you, isn’t it?” Matt reached over and he put his hand on Jared’s. It was ice cold, so Jared practically yelped and shook it away.

Matt looked surprised. “What?”

“Um. Your hand - it’s freezing cold.”

Tomo frowned and touched Matt’s hand. It was nothing of the sort. Matt’s hand was nice and warm.

Then he touched Jared’s. It felt hot. “You’re not running a fever not telling us, are you Jay?”

Shannon touched Jared’s forehead. “He seems normal to me.”

Matt grinned and touched Shannon’s forehead, but quickly removed his hand. Shannon was burning, too. 

“Fuck!” Matt growled, getting up. “Couldn’t you just say you’re coming down with something instead of bullshitting us!”

Both Leto siblings looked like they had no idea what he was talking about. “We’re not sick!” Jared declared, “I feel fine!”

Shannon’s brow creased. Then he got up. “I haven’t caught anything. Cut the crap dudes. Goodnight.” He got up from the table and left. 

Jared got up as well and walked out of the restaurant in search for the elevator. 

“We’re on, right?” he heard Tomo’s worried voice call out.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry, Tomislav,” Jared replied. In the lobby, he saw Shannon had gone outside, but he felt like going to bed himself. 

In the hall on his way to wing six, he spoke to Joseph. “What kind of game is this? How can these things happen?”

Joseph appeared. “Like you said: How can I happen? How is it possible for me to be here?”

Jared stopped and looked away, putting his arms across his chest. “Sure...” Looking back, he saw Joseph nearing him. “Don’t get any closer. I don’t think I wanna talk to you.”

Joseph smiled sadly looking like a little boy and reached out a hand to touch Jared’s cheek. “You’re so warm, Jared.”

“Don’t, okay. Just don’t.” Jared grabbed his hand and it felt solid, warm. He hesitated to let go of something so real. Joseph still looked sad, and he felt like embracing him, comforting him. However, he would wait till they got back into the room, and once there, Jared asked, “What? You wanna talk?”

“I haven’t talked in ages, Jared,” Joseph replied. “People tend to freak out when I approach them.”

Jared smiled ironically as he began to undress. “You don’t have ghost friends to chat to?”

“No... I can only respond to a few.”

“How come you respond to Shannon, too?”

“You’re brothers. That’s all I know.”

Jared went to the bathroom and began preparing for the night. Joseph went with him. “Do you mind?” Jared exclaimed.

“Does it matter if I see you like this?” Joseph asked.

Jared didn’t reply and opened his toiletry bag to brush his teeth. Joseph stood next to him watching his moves. In the end, Jared couldn’t help smiling and, looking at Joseph, he saw him smile back.

When Jared was done, he went to bed naked. Suddenly, he felt coolness in the bed and he hissed, “No way, Joseph!”

Joseph didn’t move and Jared lay for a moment discussing what exactly would happen if Joseph lay there. Probably nothing, but as soon as he thought about it, Joseph moved closer. The coolness felt quickly more pleasant and Jared realised it was because his own temperature had risen again, and he shared it with Joseph who quickly gained full matter and body heat.

Joseph put a hand on Jared’s hip and Jared turned toward him. “What?” he asked, softly, invitingly. Joseph didn’t reply but moved even closer still. “What?” Jared whispered again, feeling drawn to him. Closing his eyes, he expected to be kissed and, when Joseph’s lips met his, he experienced an erotic heat so intense he moaned. “Oh my fucking god,” he breathed deeply as Joseph’s tongue began to play with his. Everywhere his hand roamed, Joseph felt solid, good, and warm.

“Can’t you stay matter?” Jared asked breathlessly as he sucked on Joseph’s neck.

“No... I’ll need more touches not to go back to being transparent.”

“Can I help? Does it help that I touch you?” 

“Yes. It’s what it takes. But I need Shannon to touch me, too.”

Jared nodded. They were going to share Joseph for him to become whole again and not disappear. If it felt this good, it wouldn’t be a problem.

“Yes. You can’t provide all the contact I need. It is not a good idea. Shannon is your brother and can provide the rest.”

“Okay,” Jared gasped, as Joseph suddenly grabbed his cock. He moaned; it felt so good and it had been a while since he had had sex the last time.

Joseph sought his lips again, but Jared moaned, “Suck me.”

Joseph smiled. “All right.” 

Seeing the desire in his eyes was a huge turn on, and Jared’s mouth was half open, ready to let out a breathy moan as Joseph’s hot tongue connected with his cock head. Licking his lips, Jared felt Joseph turning him on his back. 

“Lift your knees, Jared.” 

Breathing deeply, Jared wasn’t prepared for the tongue to softly lick around his hole, but he loved it. He had tried it once, when a girl he met at a hotel had no problems rimming him. However, Joseph was surprisingly tender. His hands caressed his thighs, touching him constantly. Jared swam away in wonderful sensation and, suddenly, he was engulfed again; his cock disappearing into Joseph’s mouth in a solid rhythm. It was so satisfying with nothing to disturb the fragile bubble of stability. When Joseph added a finger in his empty hole, Jared arched his back, yearning to be penetrated.

“Fuck me...” he said, arching his back further from the bed. “Get inside me,” he moaned and took a deep intake of breath, so ready for this. 

Joseph watched Jared’s closed eyes, his dark hair that clung to his face, the sweat glistening all over his body.

Jared’s eyes became small anxious slits. “Can you fuck me?” Can you? Can you come? Can you produce sperm?” Reaching out for Joseph, he earnestly drew him closer.

“Didn’t I just turn your ass hole into a saliva dripping paradise?” Joseph said, but then he grinned.

Jared smiled relieved. Joseph had bodily fluids. “Fuck me then, Joe.” 

“First time?”

“Get serious,” Jared said, although the last time he bottomed was when he was much younger.

“Suck me. Make me slippery,” Joseph demanded, his blue eyes shining with adoration and lust. “Been so long.”

Jared sat up and knelt before his alter ego. Quickly, he produced saliva and began sucking Joseph’s erection. Shortly after, he growled, “That’s enough.” 

“What works best for you?” Joseph asked, excitedly. 

“Like this. On my back. It turns me on to see your eyes.”

“Let’s do that then,” Joseph said.

Feeling his cock penetrate Jared Leto was indescribable. “So many years ago...” Joseph mumbled again, and felt the walls tighten around his cock. “Oh... my god,” he gasped in a rush. Quickly, he grabbed Jared’s legs and angled them into a broad ‘V’, the vision a heavy stimulation and his hips immediately pistoned once he was fully inside Jared’s body. 

Jared’s body jerked and shuddered at the sudden stimulation, and his vocabulary increased to grunts and ‘fuck me’ every other second. So did Joseph’s. In between, they said nothing, as their mouths fused, and Joseph greedily sucked Jared’s saliva. 

Jared’s feet slid upwards and rested tightly on either side of Joseph’s hipbones.

Joseph was good. Just like his cock sucking, the actually cock fucking was steady and precise. Jared lifted his head to watch them better, and the sight of Joseph’s pistoning hips almost made him lose it. “Yeah... fuck my ass hole,” he mumbled with a hiss. It burned slightly, but in the good way. The pleasure up weighed the burn enough. Nearing his climax, he warned with deep pants, “I’m coming... Joseph, I’m fucking coming.”

“Do that, yes... Gimme your cum. All of it.” Joseph felt Jared’s powerful orgasm as the young man’s walls began squeezing around him and he had forgotten how that felt after sixty years in isolation. “It’s so good, Jared. Squeeze my cock.” Joseph was careful not to smear any of Jared’s cum. He couldn’t afford to let any of it go to waste. Lots of DNA in it. As soon as possible, he slid out of Jared’s body and began licking his precious gift. 

Jared’s body jerked as he felt the sudden connection of Joseph’s tongue on his sensitive skin. His cock twitched with over stimulation, when Joseph meticulously cleaned up every drop and, periodically, sucking his cock head deeply to get remnant drops of seed from the slit as well. 

Neither of them heard the soft knock on the door as Shannon let himself in. Turning towards them, Shannon watched Jared as he devoured Joseph’s seed... Frowning, Shannon realised he wasn’t sure if he got that right, and he realised he had no idea which of the men were his brother and Joseph. Obviously, Joseph’s hair looked different – like Jared’s, when his brother’s hair was unkempt after a concert – or sex. 

“Shannon!” Suddenly, he heard his brother’s voice and, looking at the speaker, he recognised his smile. Jared was the one who had bottomed for Joseph. Reaching them, Shannon squatted and it was remarkable how indifferent he was to the fact that he was watching his brother having sex with another man... or post sex to be correct.

Joseph fixed his eyes on Shannon and reached out for him.

Shannon smirked and stood up. “Whoa, buddy. Didn’t you just get laid?”

“Does it matter?” Joseph asked, eagerly. He felt strong and alive. If he could persuade Shannon to let him give him a blowjob, he would have collected a lot of DNA for the moment and would be able to gather even more strength. 

“He likes to lick, let him have a go,” Shannon heard his brother say, his voice lazy, and all honey from just having had sex. Joseph’s hands reached out to his hips pulling him closer and unzipped his fly.

“Wait a second,” Shannon laughed, but not really preventing him. It was a bit odd, having someone resembling your own brother go down on you. “Fuck, all right,” Shannon said, losing the battle the second his cock disappeared in Joseph’s mouth. All sexual thoughts of his younger sibling gone until he heard Jared moan, “Suck him hard, Joseph,” and Joseph sucked him without pretence. 

Jared touched Joseph’s shoulders and chest. Shortly after, he got up and went behind Shannon to touch his chest. 

Shannon arched into Jared’s his hands as his brother’s fingers found his hard, peaking nipples. “Oh fuck.” 

Joseph’s pace was maddening and, soon, he had Shannon in a frenzy with Jared adding sound effects behind him, gasping along. Shannon cried, “Too fast, Joseph, for Christ sakes. Oh, you god damn mother fucker... too fucking much...”

Shannon came in Joseph’s mouth seconds later. They were both moaning like pained animals and, letting go of his brother, Jared watched their reactions with fascination. Shannon gathered the ghost in his arms and they kissed each other in a tight embrace that sent shivers all over Jared’s body. All he could do was embracing them from the side and rest his forehead against Joseph’s temple.

“What’s happening guys?” he rasped aroused after some time had passed in which his brother and Joseph tried to collect themselves.

“I don’t know,” Shannon replied. Something had happened and Joseph was crying and shaking. The brothers held him close until they managed to put him down on the bed.

Shannon continued to kiss and sooth him and, finally, Joseph had calmed down.

“You’re both so closely connected to me. It’s like you were born with the purpose to help me get back to life.”

“Is that your fate?” Shannon asked.

“You are my fate, Shannon, and Jared you are the tool to get me there,” Joseph said, cryptically. Closing his eyes, he smiled. “I’m so much stronger now.”

“A little spunk did you some good,” Shannon grinned and Joseph nodded.

Jared let his hand travel down Joseph’s flawless body. “How did you die?”

“I was choked to death... while in bed with someone.”

“Asphyxia?” Jared asked, surprise written all over his face.

Joseph bit his lip, but nodded with a delicate shrug. “Yeah – It’s not as if I’m into that shit, but he was. I was intimidated to bed with a man I’d met that day. He was... sort of blackmailing me sexually because... things were like that back then. He’d fire me if I didn’t let him fuck me since he basically owned the place where I worked... this place.”

“Trust me, things hasn’t changed much,” Shannon said, shaking his head.

“Rumour has it you were killed at a wedding by the groom himself,” Jared said, softly.

Joseph nodded and said, “Yeah. Same guy.” Then he turned his head to look at Shannon and his eyes became soft and loving. 

Jared smiled, seeing that Shannon’s eyes responded very warmly. _Well, what do you know?!_

“He choked me to death during our orgasm, but I’m sure it was an accident.”

“You never really died?”

“My spirit and ghostly body remained.”

“Sixty years,” Shannon said.

“Doesn’t feel that long, but of course the years passed. I’ve seen many things and yet – ” Suddenly he looked peevish.

“One doesn’t come across ghosts and spirits that often in ones life,” Shannon said. 

Jared said as an afterthought, “You know... when I was a kid, I grew up in Louisiana. I – well we were born in Louisiana...”

Nodding, Joseph interrupted him, “I know. I was born in Bossier City, too.”

Jared halted. “Interesting detail, Joseph. How the fuck did you know we were born in Bossier City?”

Saying nothing, Joseph just waited for Jared to figure out a few things for himself.

“Well, we moved around a lot, and something about that just reminds me of you somehow...”

“You know why you moved so frequently?”

Jared smiled. “Yes. Mom was very...”

“No Jared. You kept telling her about a friend who looked like you, and every time you told your mother of this friend, you moved to the next state.”

Jared gasped. “... what? Come again?”

“You’ve seen me all your life, Jared. And when you tried to tell your mother, she became afraid I was some child molester stalking you and then she took you away from me again. So in a way I suppose she was right. I just needed some answers.”

Old images, hidden memories sprung forward like they had been hiding behind a door for a surprise party. “You sought me out? That’s why we’ve been living like gypsies? Because what I thought was an imaginary friend was you?”

Joseph almost cried in despair, “I felt we connected. I wasn’t trying to harm you. I needed you. I just didn’t know how, and you were only a kid, Jared.”

Jared trembled and Shannon swallowed convulsing. “What did you find out?”

“You’re my reincarnation, Jared, and Shannon...” Joseph touched the drummer’s cheek, “you’re my beloved Carlo...” Closing his eyes, he kissed his cheek hotly. “Yes, you’re so warm in my arms. Your body so eager to feed me your DNA, your temperature is rising.”

Shannon grabbed Joseph who flinched in his arms. “You stalked us?”

Closing his eyes to hide the pain visibly there, he twisted out of his grasp. Shortly after, he was gone out of the door, leaving the brothers alone.

Jared was very upset, and Shannon wasn’t much better. “Where did he go?”

“I doubt we’ll find him if he wants to be alone.” 

“Shannon look...”

“You’ve been able to see ghosts all your life?” Shannon touched his brother’s stomach that quivered immediately.

“Apparently.” Jared looked sternly at his brother. “You’re falling in love with him, Shannon.”

Shannon’s hand fell. He scratched his head and said, “Since we’re not threatened by our little ghost any longer, I think you can sleep here again.” Then he left room 6277.

 

SATURDAY

Tomo awoke with the eerie feeling of experiencing a dejá vue. However, checking the date, it was Saturday all right and they had a gig. Louise and Brett were getting married today like planned. 

It was late in the morning, but he was in no hurry. The wedding was 15:30 and the gig was for 17:00. He showered, dressed, and quickly went in search for his band mates. He found Matt in his room, reading. “You seen the sibs?”

“No. Haven’t really seen them at all, which is weird, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, me, too.” 

Grabbing his Blackberry, Matt sent yet another message to Jared and Shannon, but he still got no answer.

Feeling a little silly, Tomo grinned, “It’s almost as if they’re not really here.”

Matt stopped reading and they locked eyes for a few seconds. “Let’s go to the desk, because I’m not sure about a lot of things around here, Tomo.” The two string players left Matt’s room, and went to get some answers.

“No, Jared and Shannon Leto has not checked out, sir,” was the answer they got at the front desk.

Slowly, they looked at each other yet again.

“Did you figure out the mystery to your inquiry yesterday?” the woman asked.

“Inquiry?” Matt asked.

“You had a few questions about Trombone Vanity?”

“I did?” Matt frowned.

“Yes. Well, the pictures are presented in the ballroom, just thought you’d like to know that our ghost has been seen so many times yesterday and,...”

Matt had no idea what she was referring to, but he smiled thank you and they went to try finding out why Matt had asked that question yesterday. Once they were down in the ballroom, they tried to be as much out of the way as possible as they went looking for the picture of Trombone Vanity. Finding the picture they realised something was wrong, and Tomo got that eerie feeling again. This had happened to them before and somehow they had been stalled from acting upon it. Jared and Shannon were both present on that old picture and it had to have something to do with that damned Trombone Vanity ghost that spooked this place at the moment.

“D’you think it’s something evil, Tomo?” Matt asked, trying to sound as if he wasn’t terrified, but just one look at Tomo and the guitarist looked pretty shaken.

Going back to their wing, they knocked on Shannon’s door. Relief was prominent in their faces when Jared opened the door. Grinning, Matt pointed, “Going authentic or what?”

The beautiful blue-eyed man was clad in an authentic costume from the beginning of the last century, smiled enigmatically, and went past Matt, leaving them in the doorway. Stepping inside the room, Matt found Shannon lying in his bed, naked. The room reeked of sex and the drummer looked pretty well-fucked. 

Tomo pointed towards the door. “Shan... um...? Jared?”

Shannon pulled the cover closer. “No – that wasn’t Jared. What the fuck were you thinking? That I’m banging my brother?”

“Where’s Jared? I’ve fucking tried to get in touch with you all morning, Shannon, and then I find you’ve been...”

“He’s in his room, try that and get out,” Shannon’s voice said, softly.

Tomo responded immediately and went to the next door and knocked. “Jared?”

The person answering was yet again Jared in his authentic white tie and tails.

“What is it? Jared is sleeping,” Jared said.

Tomo grabbed Jared’s wrist and pulled him along into room 6277, but when he saw another Jared sleeping in the bed, he froze. Pulling up the right sleeve of the Jared he still held tightly, he found no glyph tattoo and chilly shivers raced up his spine.

Matt sat on Shannon’s bed.

“Shannon... don’t you think it’s about time you talked to me? You and Jared’re on a picture down in the ballroom. Something is seriously freaked, dude.”

Shannon pushed down the cover again. “Yeah- I know, Mattie.”

“Are you and...”

“No – Matt. We’re not. The man you saw on the wall in the ballroom is Joseph Tyre who was killed in 1947 but his ghost is getting its second wind... um... thanks to me and Jared.”

“Ok- that explains his presence but not why he looks like Jared.”

“He just does. Deal with it.”

“And why are you on the picture, too?”

“What?” Shannon looked at him. 

“You’re on the picture, too, Shannon.”

“I have no idea, but Joseph says I look like a drummer he loved back then.”

“Don’t fucking tell me the both of you coincidentally look like other people from the same frame sixty years ago. That’s just plain cree...”

“I KNOW... Mattie,” Shannon interrupted. “Okay...?” 

“You’re... feeding a ghost back to life? Is that it?”

Shannon just nodded. 

Matt sank down next to him on the mattress. “What is he to you?”

“I don’t know. I just know he makes me feel good.”

Matt felt Shannon’s forehead. He was still too hot. “He makes you ill, Shannon. And Jared, too, if he’s also still burning up like yesterday. I haven’t forgotten, you know.”

Shannon nodded, again, and sighed. “We’re fine, our metabolism is just working faster at the moment.”

Matt didn’t really know what to say after this fantastic revelation, but he was glad he didn’t feel like freaking out, because this was truly some freaky thing to freak out about.

In the next room, Tomo was standing next to the real Jared, shaking his shoulder, but the lead singer was snoring intensely, looking unconscious as a matter of fact, but he did trick a groan or two out of him, so Jared wasn’t really unconscious - just sleeping very deeply.

“Joseph Tyre! I’m gonna fucking murder you again, if you don’t stop that,” Jared’s voice was suddenly heard very clear and powerfully.

“Um... It’s me, Jay... Tomo.”

Jared sat up with a bolt. His body was naked and by the scent emanating from under the warm covers, Jared had had sex very recently. Tomo didn’t have to be a genius to guess with whom.

“Get a grip, Jared. We have a job to perform here.”

“You’re saying I’m not acting professionally? The gig isn’t on yet.”

“We’ve been trying to get to you two for a while. That’s not professional. And we need to rehearse. It’s not long until the actual wedding, Jared.”

“We’ll fucking be there,” the blue-eyed snarled. They looked at each other. “I apologize, Tomo. I’m sorry.”

Tomo understood all this ghost shit stressed the singer. “Just get dressed and come to the ballroom.” Ignoring the ghost at the door named Joseph, Tomo left the room and went to get something to eat. He was drained emotionally and it was obvious that the brothers had no clue what a dangerous path they were following with the ghost having been allowed to get so close to them. For Christ’s sake. The ghost was fucking the both of them. He wondered if they both knew about the other ... but then he remembered that Joseph had been in Shannon’s room, too. Man, this was complicated, perverted... gothic.

Matt came to join him in the dining room. “How are you?”

“Dizzy and nauseous – what the fuck are they doing?”

Matt looked puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“I mean...” Tomo looked into Matt’s eyes but now he couldn’t collect his thoughts. A waiter stood next to them, waiting to take their order.

“I’ll just have the brunch buffet, thanks,” Tomo said. Matt ordered a cup of coffee. 

When the waiter left again, Tomo snickered, “Don’t you think that guy looked a bit like Jared?”

Matt nodded. He had noticed, too.

 

Louise and Brett looked beautiful in their old wedding gear, and Tomo smiled, remembering how different his own wedding had been. They were going on stage but without the usual bravado. They were simply pleasant background noise. They were dressed in their black tuxedos from ‘The Kill’ video, and Jared was looking exceptionally beautiful tonight. His eyes were painted delicately, sensually, discretely, and his hair smoothed away from his face. 

Shannon’s hair was surprisingly combed in a style Tomo had never seen before and it made him look older, more distinguished. The grey streaks really caught the lights and Tomo felt set back in time somehow. 

Matt sure looked nice, too, but more familiar. Tomo felt this was truly a special night. Their music fit beautifully in with everything and people responded happily after each little session. 

 

Later in the evening, Tomo saw something weird. Jared sat on the edge of the stage talking to a group of girls, who were smitten by him. Shannon and Matt were still up there talking. Tomo was having a smoke and suddenly noticed the waiter from earlier. He was talking to Brett. The way his friend touched that waiter was completely out of place. He was coming onto the reluctant servant and Tomo felt ill. What was Brett thinking? This was his wedding for fucks sake!

When he came closer, he saw the men leave. Drawn by the fact that he was getting angry about Brett cheating on Louise, he continued to follow them, when he found that they were moving towards wing six.

At this point, he had an eerie feeling something was truly wrong. He’d had that feeling on and off the whole day, but he couldn’t pinpoint what exactly he was worried about.

A door shot with an audible noise, and Tomo tried to guide himself by the subtle talk heard in the corridor. Slowly, he stopped in front of room 6277. The kind of activity going on inside the room was soon obvious and, embarrassed, Tomo left to find his band mates.

Back on stage, the gig continued. About twenty minutes later, Brett re-emerged amongst the guests, but he looked preoccupied, nervous. Tomo was angry but managed to control his deep disappointment.

A few hours later, everybody was shocked knowing that one of the staff had been found killed.

 

Jared sat on the edge of his chair as the police questioned him. The body was found in his room.

“Now you were present in the ballroom at the time of the murder, yet it was in your room that the crime took place, Mr. Leto.”

Jared just nodded. He was so shocked to realise that Joseph had been killed, again. The police didn’t have many questions since the identity of the deceased was not available at this point. How would it? Joseph was not a person employed at the hotel. They’d never find out who he was. 

Jared hadn’t seen Joseph since this morning when Joseph had left his bed. What an insane luck that both Jared and Shannon had changed their soiled sheets. At least they’d not be involved in the mess. 

 

SUNDAY 

Before driving back home in the band bus, Jared went for a last walk on the beach. Suddenly, he felt Joseph’s awareness. “Joseph,” he smiled sadly at finding the beautiful old spirit transparent again. “What happened?”

Joseph looked sad, too. “I had to save you from him.”

Jared frowned. “What do you mean?”

“The groom would have chosen you if I hadn’t been there. I had to save you from him.”

“The groom?” Jared laughed. “But that’s absurd! Don’t tell me you sacrificed yourself for an idea? That groom was Tomo’s friend.”

“He killed me. Your guitarist saw him walk away with me to your room.”

“Joseph. I would never have walked away with him to have sex. That’s not who I am. C’mon – he loves Louise and...”

“Jared. He had been ogling you from the moment he saw you, so I kept you busy and away from him making you figure out my mystery. The moment he could see me, he went after me instead. I had to save you, Jared. That’s who I am. And believe me, he would have killed you. He killed me.”

“Oh, Joseph... You can’t prove any of this.” Jared whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Wait a fucking second, man! Where are you going?”

“I’m finished here. I’m truly dead now and ready for the afterlife.”

Jared ran a hand thorough his hair, trying to force his brain to come up with a miracle plan. “Can’t we feed you more DNA?”

“No... you’d die, and I never meant for you to die too soon. I have to move on, Jared.”

“Joseph...” Jared pleaded.

“Don’t worry about me, Jared.” Joseph’s kind eyes rested on the distraught singer for a moment. “You and Shannon will forget me, you still have each other. For me this means that I can finally be united with Carlo like I was supposed when he died nineteen years ago.”

“Joseph! Don’t leave us,” Jared reached out desperately, and began to walk towards him, but Joseph faded slowly.

“Never,” Jared whispered determinedly, “I’ll never forget you.” He turned around to walk back to the band bus.

Stepping inside the vehicle, he was greeted by Shannon.

“Hey, dude. What took you so long?”

“I needed to part from something...”

“You left something behind?” his brother asked, intrigued.

Looking into Shannon’s catlike hazel eyes, Jared concentrated for a few seconds. “I... I’m not sure,” he hesitated all of a sudden.

“I found this little note in your book,” Shannon said apologetically. He knew Jared didn’t like it when people snooped in his things, but something had made him do it.

Jared took the yellowed paper and looked at the words, but he didn’t recall writing them. “It’s not my handwriting. Looks kinda old, in fact.”

Later, as the bus moved along, Jared sat looking at the little verse. His thoughts drifted back to Hotel Merry Weather and the weird weekend they had experienced there. Two beautiful faces appeared in his mind, but he had no idea who they were. Nevertheless, he smiled; sure that they were connected to the little written verse, and a song appeared in his head. 

He began writing.

 

End of Tale December 23 rd 2006


End file.
